A Scattered Dream
by A Spot of Bother
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on songs. Various characters and/or pairings, AU and canonverse.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Though a little late, I thought I'd jump on the song-meme bandwagon - they make such nice, bite-sized little breaks from longer works. I'll probably upload new ones as I write them (read: randomly); this particular drabble was the result of a mental break from the next _BB_ chapter. As always when I play in canon, there's a chance of **spoilers**.

Disclaimer: I only get to play with them until Squeenix makes me give them back.

**Sleeping Beauty - A Perfect Circle**

Riku stood before the curved walls of Sora's restoration chamber, gloved fingers flying over the keys of the control panel as he punched in the appropriate code. The pod cracked open with a pneumatic hiss, and the thin mist inside leached outward as the door descended toward the floor. Sora still slept suspended in the egg-shaped chamber, expression tranquil. Riku's shoulders dipped as he sighed heavily – he reached up to drag the blindfold from his eyes as he stepped forward, laying an arm against the edge of the elliptical entrance and staring up at his friend's face.

"Riku." DiZ spoke from behind him, but Riku didn't turn his head to look. "Where is Roxas?"

Riku's hand clenched into a fist, the black leather stretched thin over his knuckles. "I wasn't able to capture him."

"He defeated you." It wasn't a question, but Riku nodded stiffly. "Then you must try again. Roxas holds half of Sora's power – he won't wake without him."

"He's stronger than I am," Riku said, body bowing inward in frustration.

"You must find a way."

Riku rested his forehead against his arm, tilting his head so that he could still gaze up at Sora. Sora, who was still wearing the clothes he'd outgrown while sleeping, who would never open his eyes, or smile, or laugh again unless Riku managed to defeat his Nobody. Riku's fist tightened even further before he pushed himself upright and spun on his heel, striding towards the room's exit.

DiZ watched him go impassively. "Aren't you going to put on the blindfold?"

Riku glanced down at the length of black ribbon clutched in his hand before he opened his fingers and let it slither to the ground. "No," he said, stepping over it and passing through the doorway. "I won't need it anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Status report on next BB chapter: half done. It's getting there!

Disclaimer: _Nyet_.

**Henrietta - The Fratellis**

Roxas took one last look around at the darkened counters as he locked the front door, rattling the handle before he turned away and grabbed his bag from its resting place next to the register. His sneakers scuffed against the carpet as he moved past the haphazardly-placed racks of CDs, cassette tapes, and vinyl records. Posters of various music groups stared down at him from the walls as he passed. Shutting the last of the lights off, he ducked his head to settle the bag's strap across his chest, flipping through his key ring for the appropriate key as he headed for the back door. Laying his free hand against the crash bar, he shoved it open and stepped through, immediately glancing to the right. The redhead was leaning against the wall, as he always was, a lit cigarette hanging from the corner of his lips and his hands shoved in his jacket's pockets in a poor defense against the cold.

"What, no flowers today?" Roxas asked as he fitted the key in the door's lock, listening for the deadbolt to slide into place as he twisted it.

Green eyes flashed in the dim lighting as the other man turned his head to look at him, a smirk spreading across his face. "Why? You want some?" he asked, taking a deep drag on his cigarette. Roxas didn't dignify the question with an answer, and Axel's smirk spread. "Miss me?"

"It's hard to miss you when you won't leave," Roxas muttered, pulling at the door to make sure it was really locked before stuffing the keys in his pocket and turning toward the mouth of the alley.

"But you'd be so bored without me," Axel said, shoving away from the wall and falling into step beside him.

"No, I'd have some _peace_," Roxas countered.

"You know you love me."

"I _tolerate_ you." The redhead only grinned and sucked more smoke into his lungs. They reached the mouth of the alley, and Roxas turned left to begin the long walk to his apartment. "Are you still here?" he asked as Axel turned and matched his step.

"I'm walking you home."

"The city of Hollow Bastion calls it stalking."

"Are you scared? Want me to hold your hand?"

"_No_." For once, the redhead seemed to listen, keeping his hands snugly ensconced in his pockets. Roxas huffed and dragged a hand through messy blond spikes. "Look, I don't need you walking me home, okay?"

"I know."

"Then stop _following_ me."

Axel stopped walking so abruptly Roxas took another two steps before he realized the redhead was no longer beside him. He turned back to face him with a suspicious frown, but Axel only grinned and blew a plume of smoke to the side. "What?" Roxas demanded. Axel's grin only widened before he leaned forward and landed a light kiss against Roxas's lips, pulling away before the blond could hit him.

Looking far too self-satisfied for Roxas's tastes, he stepped back and turned away from him. "See you tomorrow," he shot over his shoulder. By the time it occurred to Roxas that he should be beating the living tar out of the redhead for that little stunt, he had vanished around the corner. Roxas stood and glared at the offending wedge of brick and mortar for another moment before his lips twitched. Well, the guy had balls, there was no arguing that. Roxas sighed and turned back toward home, reaching up and rubbing a hand against his lips.

He was still going to kill him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): For **kurosora1984,** for pointing out, in a roundabout way, that I have next to no happy!smut fics. So when my mp3 player spit THIS song out at me, I couldn't resist. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY DEAR! I HAD TO JUMP THE RATING UP TO M JUST FOR THIS ONE DRABBLE.

Disclaimer: If I had owned it, it never would've retained a 'T' rating.

**My Sharona - The Knack**

The music blaring from the next room jumped another decibel and Roxas clenched his teeth, swallowing a groan. It wasn't _his_ fault the walls were so damn thin. Axel grinned down at him, expression almost feral, nails lightly raking Roxas's hip as he slammed into him again.

"Nngh…_ah_…"

Roxas still didn't know why they'd had to come back to his box of a dorm room – the redhead appeared to be more than old enough to have his own apartment in town, and the luxury of rooms that didn't resemble sardine cans were reserved for upper-classmen. Still, they'd stumbled back here from the bar two blocks up, more than a little drunk, and Roxas had done his best to wedge a chair beneath the doorknob; if his roommate Sora chanced to walk in on them he had no doubt there would be devastating psychological repercussions for everyone involved.

The bunk beds had quickly proved too narrow and low-set to be comfortably accommodating, and Roxas had dragged Axel further into the cramped room, biting and sucking impatiently at his neck until Axel reached around him and swept the papers covering the pigeon-holed desk to the floor. Ensnaring Roxas's lips with his own, he'd lifted the blond up onto the desk, his body sliding smoothly between Roxas's legs. Roxas had grinned into the kiss as his fingers worked at undoing the buttons of the redhead's shirt, hands slipping beneath the clothing to slide against warm skin and muscle.

Axel had hummed his approval as he wrestled the jacket from Roxas's arms, enjoying the blond's attentions until Roxas snared his lower lip between his teeth and bit down. Axel had moaned deep in his throat at that, reaching up to wrap Roxas's jaw in one hand as he kissed him deeply before pulling away to strip himself of the rest of his clothing. Roxas's clothing had followed suit right after, and the blond had braced his hands against the wall on one side and the wardrobe on the other as Axel draped one leg over the crook of his elbow and pawed through the desk drawer with the other hand, searching for the lube.

"_Fuck_, Axel…"

Roxas bit back another cry as Axel's fingers gripped the fleshy part of his thigh, sliding his leg up to rest over his shoulder as he bent low over the younger man, bracing his hands on the desk to either side of Roxas's body. Roxas reached up and tangled one hand in the short hairs at the nape of the other man's neck, pushing himself up far enough to catch the redhead's lips with his own. Axel's mouth opened to him, and Roxas moaned when the other man's tongue clashed wetly with his – he tasted like smoke, and shadows, and the Firaga they'd both been drinking only a short time ago.

The music swelled again as someone began banging on the wall, and Axel's mouth broke away from his as the redhead released a breathless laugh. "Wanna really give 'em something to bitch about?" he asked, voice thick. Roxas grinned up at him, face flushed and eyes shining; Axel gripped his hips hard enough to bruise, and Roxas didn't try to hold back the scream that tore itself up his throat as the redhead began pounding into him in earnest.

Roxas's blunt nails dug into the redhead's arms as he felt a familiar pressure building, every move of Axel's pushing him higher, back arched and eyes scrunched closed, until with a broken cry he crested, shuddering as the world dissolved into a wash of white around him. He was dimly aware of Axel groaning as he thrust into him once, twice, three more times before his breath shuddered out of him and he fell still.

Roxas cracked an eye open and smiled up at the redhead – it was a lazy, sedated expression that morphed into a smirk as he stroked a hand up the other man's arm. Axel laughed – a low, husky sound – and leaned down to plant a light kiss against Roxas's lips. "Damn, kid." He cocked an eyebrow at the wall. "Think we gave 'em a good enough show?"

Roxas shrugged and stretched, grinning when he heard the redhead's breath catch. "Mm," he hummed, pulling the man down for another kiss. "We should try it at your place next time."


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): Yes, my taste in music really is this schizophrenic. Um, yay canonverse?

Disclaimer: Simply playing with what is not mine.

**Enter Sandman - Metallica**

Sora's been having trouble sleeping lately. It's a recent development, and he does his best to hide it from his friends; he doesn't doubt that Donald and Goofy would do anything they could to help, but the truth is he's the slightest bit embarrassed – he thought he'd left his fear of childhood monsters behind long ago.

But sometimes, in the dead of night when he's curled up on whatever happens to be passing for their bed, his mind drifts back to the shadow they saw in Never Land, remembers the way its empty yellow eyes regarded him hungrily from the face he sees in the mirror every day, and it's enough to make his throat close up and his heart to begin beating double-time. Sleep never comes easily after that.

He doesn't know why, can't explain why it disturbs him so, but he remains convinced that one day he's going to pull himself to the edge of his bed, draw the covers up far enough to peek into the space underneath –

– and it'll be there, eyes glowing like twin lamps in the gloom, darting forward to seize him by the throat, and he won't even have time to scream…

And when he opens his eyes again, they won't be _his_ eyes anymore, his skin will be stained black as midnight…and all he'll be able to feel is _hunger_.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) I blame this one entirely on the fact that I can't sleep. It's like, 3 am over here. Argh. But fuuuck I have never wished I had even the slightest bit of artistic ability like I do right now. 'Cause the whole crew looks _amazing_ in my head. Eh, this one's pushing the word limit, but it JUST squeaks by under a thousand.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves - Cher**

Roxas stood back from the flickering light of the torches, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against a tree trunk and kept a wary eye on the townspeople gathered in the circle of the wagons. They seemed content enough at present, but Roxas knew from experience it wouldn't take much to turn them against their little band.

Most of the townsfolk were clustered around the raised stage Roxas had helped erect earlier that day; Demyx was seated on its edge, fingers picking a lively tune from his lute. The boy, Djali, accompanied him with a tambourine, bouncing lightly in time to the music, but it was Kairi the men were watching. The slim redhead spun and whirled around the weathered platform, her bangles chiming softly and flashing in the torchlight. Her crimson skirts flared outward with every movement, giving her audience several glimpses of the young, supple bare legs underneath.

Roxas let his eyes slip away, traveling among the other members of their caravan. Riku and Sora were half-way through their tumbling routine, the younger man balanced precariously on his silver-haired friend's shoulders. The bulk of their audience was markedly younger than Kairi's, but then there was no one present to curb the shower of bright pennies the urchins threw to the ground. Naminé, he knew, would have claimed one of the larger wagons for herself, transforming it with silks and incense into a place more in line with the townspeople's expectations for handing out fortunes to young and old.

His eyes lingered on Luxord, a relatively new face. The man wore a colorful head scarf over his close-cropped hair, and numerous cheap rings flashed on his fingers as he plied his card tricks for anyone who paused next to him. Roxas still wasn't sure he trusted him, but Clopin had given the man and his friends his permission to travel with their caravan as they wound their way down toward Paris.

His gaze swept back to the stage as Demyx finished his song with a flourish, and the men roared their approval and tossed their gold up onto the stage as Kairi swept into a deep curtsy, the damp ends of her hair curling about her face. Djali unobtrusively began to gather the coins that had landed closest to him, and Kairi stamped her bare feet, anklets flashing, as Demyx took up another song. One of the men grabbed for her skirt when she came near enough, and Roxas straightened, hands tightening into fists at his sides, but Kairi easily sidestepped his grasp without missing a step. Roxas took a deep breath to try and dispel the sudden tension singing through his muscles and resumed his previous position.

"Always the same, Roxas – fight, fight, _fight_."

Roxas fought down an involuntary start at the nearness of the voice – he hadn't heard the man's approach at all. He turned his head far enough to glare at the intruder, but the other man's grin only widened at the sight of his expression. The fire-eater's wild red spikes were bound in a black bandana, and the torchlight danced in his acid-green eyes. "Can I help you with something, Axel?" Roxas inquired dully. Just because Clopin had allowed the man to join their caravan didn't mean Roxas trusted the lanky redhead – those oddly colored eyes saw far too much for Roxas's taste, and the man had the uncanny ability to show up exactly when Roxas didn't want to see him.

Which was most of the time.

Axel shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and mimicking Roxas's posture against a nearby tree. "Has it occurred to you I might genuinely enjoy your company?" Roxas didn't bother to bite back a scoff, gaze returning to the circle of wagons. Axel chuckled, the sound low and pleasant, but for once didn't seem inclined to fill the air with inane chatter. The minutes passed in silence, and Roxas reluctantly felt himself relaxing into the temporary peace.

Finally, Axel grunted and pushed himself away from the trunk he was leaning against. "I thought you should know," he said, brushing the dust from his sleeve, "Xigbar and I went into town earlier, and there's already talk of trouble in the streets." Roxas leveled a sharp gaze at the other man, but there was no trace of humor in Axel's expression. But they had only been here one day…

Disquieted, the blond nodded. "I'll let Clopin know." Axel's expression eased before he nodded and turned away. Roxas hesitated for a second before he added a soft, "Thanks." Axel ducked his head before raising a hand in a curt wave of acknowledgement, but Roxas glimpsed the smile on the man's lips before he melted back into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N): Yeah, I've had no time to sit down and just write recently, so the next _BB_ chapter is a little behind schedule. So I decided to try my hand at another songdrabble to get back into the swing of things. Pushing the word limit again, but, um, yay future!fic?

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

**Cat's in the Cradle - Harry Chapin**

His father left for the first time when Lae was five. His Uncle Riku came to the house with a letter bearing a mouse-shaped seal, and his dad hugged him extra tight and gave him an extra kiss when he put Lae to bed that night. He was gone when Lae got up the next morning.

Lae thought it was a game at first, wandering through the house and randomly opening cabinet doors in a vain attempt to find where his daddy was hiding. His mother caught up to him in the kitchen when he began slamming cupboard doors open and shut in frustration; pulling her hair out of her reddened eyes with one hand, she caught his hand in her own with the other. "Lae? Sweetheart, what are you doing?"

His frustration abruptly dissipating, Lae's lower lip wobbled and his blue eyes filled with tears. "Wh-where's Dad?" He watched as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her fingers tightening around his for a moment before she scooped him up in her arms and sat on one of the breakfast stools. She kissed his forehead as she rearranged his limbs so that he rested comfortably in her lap, smoothing his hair and resting her cheek against the top of his head.

And she told him.

* * *

He was eight when noises from downstairs woke him in the middle of the night. He slipped out of bed immediately, bare feet whispering over the carpet as he ran for the stairs, already picturing the look on his dad's face when he burst into the room to welcome him back. He found his parents in the living room, hunched together on the couch, his father sitting with his head in his hands and his mother's arms locked desperately around his shoulders as she pressed her lips against his temple.

His dad glanced up when he heard Lae's step in the doorway. "Lae? Buddy? What are you still doing up?" he asked, voice thick. His mom gasped and turned to face him, eyes shimmering with tears. Lae took an uncertain step into the room, worrying at his lower lip with his teeth, but his dad managed a watery smile and beckoned him over. When he got close enough, his dad snatched him into a fierce hug, one hand cradling the back of Lae's head with a desperate sort of tenderness.

Confused and a little frightened, Lae snaked his thin arms around his dad's neck and tried to ignore the moisture seeping into the collar of his night shirt. "Dad? What's wrong?" He glanced at his mom's tear-streaked face. "Is it Uncle Riku?" His father's breath hitched over a sob, but he only clutched Lae closer.

* * *

Lae was thirteen when he got into his first fist-fight. His dad was actually home when he got back from school, uniform torn and dirty and his split lip rapidly swelling. Lae marched straight back to where he was swinging in a hammock in the back yard, hands laced behind his head and his eyes closed in a light doze. "Is it true?" he asked, startling his dad so that he almost fell out of the hammock. "Do you really do all those things you say you do?" His dad squinted up at him, raising a hand to try and shade his eyes, and Lae tried to picture him, with his graying hair and his encroaching crow's feet, riding around in a fantastical ship and saving worlds no one even suspected existed.

His dad looked at him for a long time. "Do you believe I do?" he finally asked.

Lae blinked, hands clenching and unclenching a few times as he opened his mouth only to shut it again, lifting a hand to press his fingers gingerly against his bruised flesh. "…Yeah."

His dad smiled and hoisted himself out of the hammock. "Okay, then. Let's go get some ice for that lip, kiddo."

* * *

The Keyblade chose him when he was fifteen. When the letter with the King's seal arrived, his mother stuffed a bag with his favorite foods and managed to smile through her tears when she gave it to him. His dad pulled him into a tight hug, muttering last-minute instructions into his hair. Lae left them standing silhouetted in the doorway, clutching one another's hands, and went to the beach to wait.

The Gummi ship touched down in the small hours of the morning. Lae stood and slung his bag over his shoulder as the wind washed over him, waiting for the gangplank to descend. Max came out to meet him, and Lae felt grateful that he looked just as nervous as he did. "Hey," Max said, lips pulling back into a grin that died almost immediately, shoulders slumped as he clutched an arm awkwardly against his body. "Um, my dad's on the ship. You ready?"

Lae took one last look around the beach before he nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."


End file.
